Forever Mine, Forever Yours
by Wanna Buy A Duck
Summary: The SEQUAL to 'HOW MUCH DO YOU LOVE ME' Now that rose is almost completely healed and Dimitri has proposed, they take a trip to Russia to tell his family. They soon find out not everything is okay. Dimitri's dad has made a reapperance and his plans aren't going to help anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**Summary:**

**The sequal to 'How Much Do You Love Me?' **

**Now that rose is healed and Dimitri has proposed, they take a trip to Russia to tell his family. They soon find out not everything is okay. Dimitri's dad has made a reapperance and his plans aren't going to help anyone.**

Chapter 1

**Dimitri's POV**

Rose and I had said goodbye to our friends and were not boarding our plane to Russia. "You sure you have everything?" I asked. She sighed. "Yes Dimitri, for the thousandth time I have everything"

"Just making sure" I told her. She yawned and then rested her head on my shoulder. "Tired?"

"Yes, did you see how long it took for them to get me through security?" she said. It was true, they did multipul metal detector, scan, whatever you can think of they did it to make sure she wasn't smuggling drugs, or hiding a bomb. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when our plane is called." as if on cue, our plane was called. Rose moaned and reluctantly got out of her seat. I put my arm around her and we walked onto our plane.

Once on the plane we found our seats. It took another half hour for the plane to take off. It was a twelve hour flight so we had a lot of time to kill. Both Rose and I started the trip off with a nap. I'd saw within the first ten minutes of the flight we were both asleep.

When I woke up I became away the Rose was lying all the way across our row of seats. There were three seats in a row and Rose's feet were by the window and her head was in my lap. Her arm looked like it was in a very uncomfortable positon, so I moved it so it was resting across her stomach. I looked out the window and all I saw was ocean. I relized my hand was still lying over Rose's stomach and I moved it. Before I could move it more than a few inches Rose's hand shot up and caught it and put it back where it was. I laughed a little in my head.

After another hour Rose woke up and we got some food. "Tell me what your family is like"

"I have told you what they are like already"

"I know, tell me again"

"Okay, my oldest sister Karolina, has a son, Paul. My younger sister, Viktoria, is your age and my other sister is Sonya. My mom's name is Olena and my grandmother, Yeva." **(A/N I hope I got all that right) **

"Okay, one more question. How did you live being the ONLY boy in the ENTIRE house?"

"It wasn't easy" I told her while I chuckles a little.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Rose, of course they won't like you, they will love you. Don't worry"

"I hope your right"

"I know I am" I told her.

Four hours, three bags of chips, one nap and five more "What if they don't like me"'s later we landed in Russia. Once we got off the plane, we went searching for our bags and then we were off to my family. My mother came to pick us up.

"I really hope your right and they like me"

"Rose, they are going to love you!"

"Hopefully" I heard her mutter under her breath. We looked around for a while and finally came across my mom. "Dimitri!" she yelled. She came up to me and pulled me into a hug. "You must be Rose" she said turning away from me and giving Rose a hug. "Dimitir's told me so much about you... and your arm. I'm sorry about the accident. Oh and I want to see the ring!"

"It wasn't your fault, but thank you" Rose stuck her hand out to my mom. "It's beautiful" she said. My mom pulled me and Rose into another hug before we headed to the car and were off to see the rest of the family.

When we got to the house we saw Viktoria playing with Paul outside. As soon as we pulled into the driveway Viktoria was up and by the car. "Dimitri!" she squealed. "Hey Viktoria, how are you?"

"I'm great, what about you? Are you okay? I heard about the accident?"

"I'm fine Viktoria" I told her.

"Uncle Dimka!" Paul said.

"Hey Paul"

"Hi, I missed you"

"I missed you too, why don't you go get the rest of the family and I'll be inside in a few minutes"

"Okay" he said and ran inside. "Where is Rose?" Viktoria asked. Just then Rose emerged from the car and walked over to me. "Hey Rose" Viktoria said.

"Your Viktoria right?"

"The one and only"

"It's good to meet you"

"You too. Can I see the ring? And can I sign your cast" Rose stuck her hand out like she did for my mom and Viktoria had the exact same reaction. "If you want you can sign it" Rose told her. "Your ring is so pretty! Maybe I'll sign it later but right now I'm going to get everyone inside, I'll see you guys later" Viktoria said before going inside.

"You see I told you they would love you. Now lets go inside, I need to intoduce you to everyone else"

"Okay, take me to the rest of your family."

"Soon to be your family too remember"

"Of course I remember" she said. I kissed her forehead and put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. "Now common lets go inside. There is a lot more family to meet."

**I hope you liked it. I'll try and have another chapter up tomorrow because I'm going on a vacation saturday and most likely won't be able to update. I'll only be gone a week. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: "You see I told you they would love you. Now lets go inside, I need to intoduce you to everyone else"

"Okay, take me to the rest of your family."

"Soon to be your family too remember"

"Of course I remember" she said. I kissed her forehead and put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. "Now common lets go inside. There is a lot more family to meet."

Chapter 2

**Rose's POV**

Dimitri took me inside and I met Sonya, Karolina, and Yeva. They all asked to see the ring and they said something about the accident and my arm. Let me tell you, I was tired of hearing how sorry people were about the accident even though they were just trying to be nice.

After I was introduced to everyone, Dimitri took me to his room. We walked in and set our bags down on the bed. "It looks exactly like it did last time I was here" he said.

"I can really tell you like western novels" I said looking over to a large bookshelf filled from top to bottom with diffrent books, all of which were western. He chuckled a little bit then walked over to me and hugged me. I gave him a one arm hug, the one with the cast was wedged inbetween us. "You know? I can't wait to get this thing off"

"I know" He said taking my arm and kissing my fingers. We unpacked our bags and then headed back into the kitchen. I sat down on a bar stool and Dimitri stood next to me. "I found a doctor that would be good for Rose" Dimitri's mom said once I had sat down. "That's good where is it?" Dimitri asked.

"It's about a twenty minute drive from here. When did you say you got off the cast?"

"In about two weeks" I told her.

"I told the doctor there about the accident and the surgery so he knows about all that"

"That's good. Did you make an appointment?" I asked.

"No, I thought that i should leave that to you and Dimitri" she said. I was about to say something but Paul came into the room and started rambling on about how he really wanted Dimitri and I to play with him. Not having anything else to do we agreed. "Yay!" Paul screamed and then dragged us into a room filled with toys. He grabbed a few toy cars and handded them to Dimitri and I. I looked up at Dimitri and laughed a little, he did the same. We followed Paul outside and started to play with his toys.

After about an hour we were called to dinner. Dimitri took my hand and we went inside.

**Dimitri's POV**

I sat next to Rose at dinner. I could tell she liked the food by the way she kept piling food in her mouth. My mom was saying something about how happy she was for Rose and I. Let me tell you, I was really happy about it too. In the middle of a conversation about 'how great it was to see me and Rose' the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I said. My mom was about to protest but I was already up. I walked over to the door and when I opened it the most unexpected person on earth. "What are you doing here?" I asked as harshly as I could.

"What? Not even a 'hello'? I am your father after all"

**Sorry it's so short. It's been a while since I've updated you know, since I just got back from vacation today. I would have made it longer if I had updated sooner. anyway next chapter will be longer, I promise. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: In the middle of a conversation about 'how great it was to see me and Rose' the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I said. My mom was about to protest but I was already up. I walked over to the door and when I opened it the most unexpected person on earth. "What are you doing here?" I asked as harshly as I could.

"What? Not even a 'hello'? I am your father after all"

Chapter 3

**Dimitri's POV**

"No, you don't. Now get out of here!" I told him. I didn't want anything to do with him. "Dimitri who is it?" My mom yelled from the dinning room.

"It's-" I was cut off by 'my father' but he doesn't deserve that title, I call him Isaac, that's his first name. "It's me Olena" He yelled into the house. I looked over to my mom, she visably stiffined. "Get out of here now" I said to him again.

"But I only just got here" He was making me really angry.

"Leave. Now." I said.

"Why? I can't see my family?" He asked. I punched him in the face as hard as I could. This was in no way his family, not anymore. I could hear my family gasp and Isaac stumbled backwards a few feet. "Leave and don't come back" I told him them slammed the door in his face. I walked back to the table and took a seat. "What was he doing here?" Viktoria asked. There was silence as an answer. After a few seconds I spoke up. "I don't know but I hope he doesn't come back"

**Isaac's POV**

I saw a girl in the house that I have never seen before. I bet she was Dimitri's girlfriend. Ever since that day when Dimitri beat me up I've wanted revenge. I know that I can't physically hurt Dimitri, but I know how to hurt him emotionally. I had my plan ready now all I needed to do was execute it.

**Rose's POV**

After Dimitri sat back down he took my hand under the table. It was silent for the rest of dinner exept for the occasional try at starting a conversation. I just stayed quiet, Dimitri told me about his dad.

After a while, everyone eventually left the table. Dimitri tugged on my arm and said "Let's go to bed, it's been a long day" I nodded and we both went to our room. We changed into our pajama's and crawled under the covers of the bed. Dimitri put one arm around me and the other was stroking my hair. Dimitri pulled me closer so my back was was up against his stomach. I could feel him breath by my ear. "I love you Roza" he whispered then kissed my neck.

"I love you too Dimitri" I said back, then fell asleep.

I woke up to Dimitri shaking me slightly. "Wake up Rose" I heard him say.

"What" I groaned.

"It's time to get up, my mother has something planned for all of us today. I don't know what so don't ask"

"Fine, I'm up."

"Where something warm, it's cold outside today" I saw he was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt and a pretty thick jacket.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes" I told him. He nodded, kissed me, and then left the room. I changed out of my pajama's and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeved red T-shirt which was hard to get over my cast, and grabbed my black leather jacket. I went into the bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth and then headed out to meet Dimitri and the rest of his family. "Oh good Rose is here, now we can leave. Your going to love what I have planned." Olena said.

"Who's comming?" I asked.

"Me, Dimitri, you, Viktoria, and Paul. Sonya and Karolina had some things to take care of."

"Alright, what are we going to do?"

"I can't tell you, that would ruin the suprise" Olena told us, well mostly me. I nodded. "Well lets get going, don't want to be late" Dimitri took my hand and we followed Olena out the door to the car with Paul and Viktoria following us.

We ended up going to a few stores. Once of them was a bakery, which I enjoyed. I got some doughnuts, and that made me happy. In the car Viktoria told me a few stories about Dimitri when we passed a certain place. There were some really funny ones, and I could see his face turn as red as a tomatoe.

I reliezed that the plans today were to show me around. Right now we were at a park. It was really big with a playgroud that Paul was running around on. It alsow had a giant lake and a path leading around the lake and some parts led off into the woods. There were basketball, tennis and volleyball courts, and even had a soccer feild. "I use to come here a lot with my friends when I was a kid" Dimitri told me. We were sitting down on a bench facing the lake. "It's really pretty here" I said.

"It is. Common, lets go for a walk" I got up along with Dimitri, we were met by Viktoria, Paul and Olena after a few minutes of walking. "We should all take a walk together" Olena suggested.

"That sounds good, what about you guys?" Viktoria said. Dimitri and I just nodded our heads while Paul jumped up and down saying "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

We walked around the lake for about fifteen minutes until Viktoria and Olena stopped at a consession stand to use the restroom. Paul ended up going with them, and Dimitri and I continued to walk down the trail.

We had our hands laced together and were walking so close our arms were touching. Dimitri was about to say something when suddenly something hit me on the back of the head. Hard. I fell to the ground and saw that Dimitri had fallen too. It takes a lot to knock him down, so I wondered what happened. "Rose..." Dimitri said. We were both trying to get up when two giant men came out of the trees and tackled Dimitri. By now I was screaming and didn't realize the third man come up behind me and pick me up over his shoulder. "ROZA!" Dimitri yelled as the guy who was carrying me away put me down on the ground and punched me in the temple. I saw Dimitri try to break free of the men restaining him before I blacked out.

**Dimitri's POV**

I despretly tried to break free of the men that held me back. One of them was trying to take my Roza. I wasn't going to let Roza slip away from me again. The guy who was carrying Roza away put her down and hit her in the temple. She fell to the ground limp. "ROZA!" I yelled again. I kept yelling her name until one of the guys put a rag in my mouth. By now the guy that knocked Rose out was gone with her. How did I let her slip away from me again? I should have protected her. I fought as hard as I could, but these guys were even bigger than I was and had atleast 50 pounds on me.

The men tied my arms behind my back and then tied my feet together. I was shoved down to the ground and thats when I saw Isaac come out of the woods. "When I find you, your going to regret taking my Roza" I said to him. That's when the guy to my right hit me in the head and I was unconsious.

**Olena's POV**

When Viktoria, Paul and I came out of the bathroom we continued on our walk. I heard some yells and then it all stopped. "Look!" Paul screamed.

"Look! A man fell asleep up there!" Paul said laughing. We got closer to the man and relized it was Dimitri. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" I said. His feet and arms were bound together, his head was oozing blood and Rose was gone. "We need to get him home. Untie him, I'll check his head." I told Viktoria.

"What happened to uncle Dimitri?" Paul questioned.

"I'll tell you later Paul, right now I need to make sure he's okay" I told him. His head wasn't in great shape but he'd be okay. Viktoria untied him and we both tried to get him to wake up. There was no way we could carry my giant, 6'7" son home.

It took about ten minutes for him to wake up. "Where's Roza?" was the first thing he said. Right then I knew something really terrible had happened.

**I made this chapter a little longer because last chapter was short. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: "I'll tell you later Paul, right now I need to make sure he's okay" I told him. His head wasn't in great shape but he'd be okay. Viktoria untied him and we both tried to get him to wake up. There was no way we could carry my giant, 6'7" son home.

It took about ten minutes for him to wake up. "Where's Roza?" was the first thing he said. Right then I knew something really terrible had happened.

Chapter 4

**Dimitri's POV**

As soon as I woke up I said "Where's Roza?" I needed to know where my Roza was. Was she okay? Was she here? Was she alive? "Dimitri, what happened?" Viktoria asked.

"These men came and took Roza, then Isaac came out and then they knocked me out" I said. My head was pounding, it felt like someone had a jackhammer on it. I groaned and then tryed to get to my feet. It took a few minutes but I managed to get up and we started walking back down the trail. "We need to look for Roza" I said once we got to the car.

"Did anyone see what happened?" My mom asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so"

"Once we get home and make sure you're okay we'll start trying to find Rose"

"I'm fine, but Roza's in trouble. We need to find her"

"And we will Dimitri, I don't know when or how but I know we will" The rest of the ride was silent.

Once we were back at the house we all sat in the living room. We told Sonya, Karolina and Yeva what had happened. Karolina brought me an Ice pack for my head and then we started talking about how we were going to get Roza back.

It was going to be hard. We didn't know where she was taken, but we did know that Isaac's the one that took her. We had a few idea's about where he could have taken her, like his old house or his work but we doubt that's where he would have taken her. It was to obvious. It was about two in the morning now. "We should go to sleep, as soon as we wake up tomorrow we'll go looking for Rose" my mom said. I nodded my head and then headed to my room. I got into the bed and when I reached out to pull Roza closer to me it only made me that much sadder **(Is that a word?) **that she wasn't here. I felt my eyes start to water. I will find my Roza, and when I do Isaac won't know what hit him. With that thought I cryed myself to sleep.

**Rose's POV**

When I woke up my head was pounding like crazy. The room was dark and I could barely see anything. I tryed to get up my hands where bond above my head and my feet where tied at the ankles to the hard surface I was lying on. I tryed to move and get free but only managed to hurt my wrists more. Wait a second. I looked up and found the cast that was on my arm was gone. I moved it. I could move my whole arm, but I couldn't move my my pinky finger, ring finger or middle finger. I smiled to myself a little. I could move my arm and majority of my hand and I was happy about that.

Suddenly the door opened. Light filled the room and I winced at the brightness of it. I saw that the room I was in wasn't that big. I was on a bed, but it didn't have any blankets and it felt like it was stuffed with rocks. "Good, you're awake. I've been waiting." someone said. I looked around for the voice and found Dimitri's dad. Isaac I think his name was. "What am I doing here?" I questioned.

"You are here because I brought you here. I don't plan on letting you leave either."

"What do you want with me?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? And what I want with you is none of your buisness, it's between me and my son" He said. I bet he still had a problem with Dimitri. To be honest i would too it I was a grown man who was beaten by a little boy.

Isaac walked over to me and trailed a hand down my face, neck and rested it on my chest. He leaned down close to my ear and whispered "I have so many things planned for you" His breath smelled of alcohol and I gagged.

"To bad I have other things to do now, I'll be back" Isaac said. He leaned in and kissed me. I could taste the alcohol even though I kept my mouth closed. He was discusting. I held my breath so I didn't have to breathe in the odor that surronded him. Once he left I let out a deep breath.

My thoughts went to Dimitri. He was hit on the head too. Was he okay? Was he here? Was he looking for me? I didn't know anything about where he was or if he was okay. I really hoped that he was okay and if he was I hope he was looking for me.

I knew that Isaac was a violent man. I had a feeling that he was going to take his anger from Dimitri out on me.

I layed on the bed for hours waiting for him to come back in. The more minutes that ticked by the happier I was that Isaac wasn't there but I knew that he would come in eventually. The way he said those things to me earlier scared me. He sounded like he was happy I was sad and scared which I knew he was.

The door opened and Isaac walked in with a big black breif case. The huge guy that knocked me out brought in a small table and set it down by the bed. Isaac put the brief case down on the table and then turned to me. "I'm going to have so much fun" Is all he said. He unlocked the breif case and revlealed what was inside.

**Dun Dun Dun! I left you wondering. I think I'm going to have another POV from Isaac. Any specific requests for anyone's POV? I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! I don't own anything **

Previously: The door opened and Isaac walked in with a big black breif case. The huge guy that knocked me out brought in a small table and set it down by the bed. Isaac put the brief case down on the table and then turned to me. "I'm going to have so much fun" Is all he said. He unlocked the breif case and revlealed what was inside

Chapter 5

**Rose's POV**

There were three knives, duct tape, a rag and a bottle of something. What scared me the most though was the gun. He took out the smallest knife then climbed ontop of me so he was stradeling me. Leaning down he whispered "Do anything I don't like and find out what this is use for" He flashed me the knife, then trailed it down my cheek cutting it slightly. I looked away and then closed my eyes.

He took the knife and lifted the bottom of my shirt up. He dragged the knife up my shirt cutting it off of me. He threw it to side, leaving me in just my bra. He started groping my chest, running his hands up and down my body. I hated the way his hands felt on me, Dimitri is the only one who should touch me like this. I started thrashing around trying to get him to stop.

As a result he took the knife and made a five or six inch gash on the side of my stomach. Isaac smirked "I told you not to do anything I don't like. Now I'm going to untie your feet, you know not to do anything right?" I just nodded my head. He climbed off of me and then untied my feet. Me being... well being me I took my feet and kicked him as hard as I could. My heal hit his nose and I heard it crack. Blood started pouring out of it. He glared up at me and then grabbed the knife. "Bad choice" he said then tied my feet back, with much fighting and kicking from me but once he had it took a knife and started dragging it across my stomach, up my arms, down the sides of my face, everywhere he could.

Once he was done cutting me he punched me in the temple andt then left me there, just bleeding. He focused mostly on my sides. They hurt the worse and he cut the deepest there. I could of sworn he hit one of my ribs. I felt weak from blood loss and knew that if he kept this us I wouldn't last more than a few days.

**Dimitri's POV**

I woke up and found myself hugging Roza's pillow tightly. I slowly got out of bed and changed into some clean clothes. When I walked out of the room I found everyone in the kitchen already. Everyone was eating breakfast. Viktoria was the first one to see me. "We're going to look for Rose today, we already decided who was going with who, we thought you would like to choose where we go" she told me.

"Alright who am I with?"

"It's you and me, Sonya and Karolina, Mom and one of her friends from work, and Yeva is going to watch Paul"

"Okay, when do we leave? I already know where I want to check"

"Great, mom said that once we finish breakfast we can go out and start looking"

"Well then lets eat fast." I said, then grabbed some food. I ate it in no more than five minutes and then I rushed Viktoria out the door. We needed to find her, not anything good was going to happen to Rose while Isaac had her.

"So, where do you want to start?" Viktoria questioned.

"His old houses" Yes houses he constantly moved because of his 'work'.

"Alright then, lets get going" She said, then we walked to the car. The first house was about a twenty minute drive. When we got there, it looked as deserted as ever, but that didn't stop my from getting out and checking it out. There was nothing. Absolutly nothing here. "It's alright Dimitri, we'll find her"

"No, it's not alright. I should have fought those men harder. I should have saved her, so none of this happened. Now because I didn't protect her she is probably being beaten, starved... worse" I said. I could feel the tears start leaking down my cheeks. I wasn't even going to try and stop them. Viktoria came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I put my face in my hands and fell to my knees. "You must really love her huh?"

"More than anything" I whispered.

"We'll find her Dimitri. It might not be today, but we will find her. I promise" Viktoria said. I wanted to know how she could be so sure, but I was done asking questions, it was time to find my Roza and I wasn't going to give up.

The next house was the same, nothing. The third house though, was diffrent, there was dust but you could see that someone had been here recently. I followed the trail that someone left into a bedroom. There was dust and clothes. That's it. You could see the nightstand had been used recently, so I opened the drawer to find the outline of a gun in the dust.

I was back home, everyone was. It was about two and we came here to eat. I sat down on the couch and then relized how tired I was. I didn't plan to and didn't want to but I fell asleep.

**Dimitri's dream**

I was outside Isaac's house, the third one we stopped at there were a ton of cops.

Isaac was on the other side of the lawn, holding a knife to Roza's throat. I was trying to break free of the cop holding me back from running to my Roza. "Any crazy moved and I slit her throat" Isaac yelled. I could see the fear on Roza's face from here.

Suddenly a gun shot sounded. I looked around and saw Isaac fall to the ground, Roza started running toward me and I started running toward her, like a scene in a movie.

Roza was ten feet away from me when another gun shot sounded and then another. I thought someone shot Isaac again, but Roza stopped running and fell foward from momentum. I caught her in my arms and then saw Isaac, gun in hand. He pulled the gun on himself and then shot himself in the head.

I looked at Roza. She had one bullet hole in the back of her head and another dead center on her upper back. "No Roza..." I whispered into her hair.

I gently picked her up bridal style and then sat on the ground with her in my lap. My tears fell off my face and landed on Roza. "I'm sorry" I whispered to her.

"Save me..." she whispered with her last breath.

"No Roza, you can't die on me now, not when I just got you back" Where were the police, the paramedics, all the people just standing there. I looked back, there was nothing there, then all the scenery, the trees, the house it all disappeared. I looked down and my Roza turned to dust and blew away in the breeze. "No..." I said.

**End of Dimitri's dream**

I bolted up off the couch. "Are you okay Dimitri? You looked terrified while you were asleep" Yeva said.

"No" I whispered. "I'm not okay, I just had the worse nightmare" I told her.

"What happened?"

I told her about the dream, and when I was done she gave me a sad smile and nothing else. "Are we ready to go back out?" Viktoria asked.

"Yes, be back by six everyone, that's three and a half hours from now" My mom said. I was out the door before she could say anything else. I was going to find my Roza, I didn't care what I had to do.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: I told her about the dream, and when I was done she gave me a sad smile and nothing else. "Are we ready to go back out?" Viktoria asked.

"Yes, be back by six everyone, that's three and a half hours from now" My mom said. I was out the door before she could say anything else. I was going to find my Roza, I didn't care what I had to do.

Chapter 6

**Rose's POV**

I was getting hungry. I'd say I've been here about twenty four hours and I haven't eaten once. I wonder if he was going to slowly kill me by starvation. I was still only in my bra and jeans, luckily I still had those on.

I began to wonder where I was. I had a lot of time to do a lot of thinking. I had a feeling that I was still somewhere in Russia.

Then I let my mind think about the room I was in. I looked around and found that there was picture frame on the wall on the other side of the room. There was no picture in it. I looked at it more closely and then I reliezed there was a window behind it. As soon as I could I was going to check it out.

I learned from ealier today that there was a lot of things that Isaac didn't like and my usual punishment was a cut with the knife. I'm pretty sure my sides and stomach looked like I was scratched by a cat... a lot. Just then Iaac walked in with a ridiculous smile on his face.

Isaac walked over to me then leaned down over me. "We're going to have so much fun tonight" He said, his lips brushed against mine and it discusted me. Yeah right I thought. I didn't dare say anything though.

What he did next told me what he was going to do to me. He undressed so he was in his boxers and then took his knife ran it down both my legs, cutting off my jeans and cutting my skin at the same time. Now I was just in my underwear. He was going to rape me and I was all to aware of it.

I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could when he climbed on top of me. He laughed and then starting groping me. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "You have the best body I've ever seen"

"You're a pig" I said as hurtful as I could. He laughed again and continued to what he had started before.

Things got worse as time went on. Everytime he said something I would call him a pig, and cursed him out. The result was him staying longer, and I bet if he could he would of never left. By the time he was done, I had seven new cuts, I was sore, naked, and starving.

When he did finally leave I was to tired to do anything, so I just let myself fall asleep.

**Dimitri's POV**

By the time we had to go back to the house I still had nothing, no clue where Roza was, and I was really worried.

When I got home, I just went up to my room. I laid down on the bed and then starting thinking about where she could be. I only knew that Isaac was the one to take her and that he was using a gun. I swear if he uses it as soon as I find him he won't see another day. I wanted him to rot away in jail.

There was a knock at the door, then my mom walked in. "Hey Dimitri"

"Hey"

"I know you miss Rose, we all do. We will find her"

"I just... I love her so much. I can't stop thinking about her. I can only imagine what horrible things he is doing to her."

"I know Dimitri. I can tell how much you love her, just by the way you look at her. She looks at you the same way."

"I miss her... I miss her so much it hurts."

"I talked with Yeva and Karolina about bring the police into this. We decided that it would be a bad idea since Isaac is 'best friends' with them."

"Of course he is. I'm going to try and sleep. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she said then walked out. A few minutes later my door opened again and Paul walked in. "Should you be in bed"

"I'm not tired uncle Dimka."

"You should still be in bed."

"I know but I had a question"

"Okay but you need to go to bed after."

"Fine. Nobody told me what happened. Will you tell me?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them again and then said. "Rose... Someone took Rose"

"Uncle Dimka. I know there is more to it than that." Paul knew that Isaac was abusive. He was told about year ago and he definatly didn't take it well. "Isaac took Rose."

"Is that why you're so sad?"

"Yes. We have no clue where she is and he's probably doing terrible things to her."

"Oh" Paul said. He walked closer to me and then gave me a hug. I hugged him back. "What was that for?"

"You seemed like you needed a hug" Is all he said and then he left.

**Isaac's POV**

I had so many things planned for Rose. She didn't know it, nobody knew what I had planned. **(I'm not going to tell you until it happens to Rose. I'm just that evil. muahahaha!) **It would all start tomorrow.

I have everything ready to go. It's all set up. Now I just had to wait for Rose to wake up. I would wake her up now, but she needed her sleep for what I had planned.

**Dun Dun Dun! What's going to happen? ok, so it would have taken me a lot longer to update if it wasn't for my friend who has been begging me to update. So you can thank her, those of you that have wanted me to update. I'll probably have another chapter up in the next day or two. I hoped you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: I had so many things planned for Rose. She didn't know it, nobody knew what I had planned. It would all start tomorrow.

I have everything ready to go. It's all set up. Now I just had to wait for Rose to wake up. I would wake her up now, but she needed her sleep for what I had planned.

Chapter 7

**Rose's POV**

When I woke up my hands and feet were untied, and I had clothes on. How did I not wake up? I got up off the bed I've been on for the past... I don't know two days, and over the picture frame on the wall. It wasn't that big but it was heavy. I didn't want to take it all the way off the wall, that was Isaac didn't know that I moved it.

Behind it was a window that was about a foot across and a foot up and down. Outside there was snow. It must have snowed last night. There was also a road that looks like it hasn't been used in years, and in the distance I saw the outline of buildings.

I put the picture frame back into place just as the door opened. "Good, your awake. I have several things planned for you." Isaac said.

"And what makes you think I'll go along with whatever it is?"

"This" he said pulling a gun out from under his jacket. "Come with me" he said pointing it at me. I walked over to him slowly and he tied my hands behind my back and put the gun up against my back. Grabbing my upper arm, we began walking down the long hallway. "Here's what going to happen, first you are going to eat something, I wouldn't want you to starve to death. Second we are going out, before you get to excited I should tell you that if you so much as squeak your shoes I will pull the trigger. Third... well thats a surprise" Isaac said.

We ended up in a kitchen. It had a sink, fridge, oven, and a table. That was it. There were a few glasses of water, and many diffrent plates filled with anything from eggs and bacon to garlic bread and spagetti. I took a seat and immediatly started eating.

I ate three PB&J samwiches, almost all of the bacon, some of the garlic bread and a plate of spagetti. Not the best combonation of stuff to eat but, I was starving so I didn't really care.

When I was done Isaac tied my hands behind my back once again, put the gun back against my back and then said "One of the guys that works for me had been doing a little spy work." I immediatly wondered if they guy had been spying on Dimitri.

Isaac pulled me out the door and we ended up outside. It was freezing and my clothes were not helping. I only had on black T-shirt and some sweat pants. "This was come on" Isaac said dragging me toward a car. The windows were tinted so you couldn't see in them. He threw me in the back of the car and I reliezed that you couldn't see out of the car either. The windows were covered with something hard and black.

When I was taken out of the car, we were surronded by trees. "Remember what I said. Not a sound" Isaac said. I nodded and then we started walking. After a few minutes I could see the end of the tree's. There was an old abandoned house.

We stopped walking about 100 feet before the tree's stopped. I wanted to ask what in the world we were doing when I heard a car door slam. "There they are" Isaac whispered into my ear. I didn't say anything, but looked around to see what happened. Three figures came into view a few minutes later. One was walking around the house, and the other two stopped in the back. They got closer to the tree's and I reliezed that the first figure was Viktoria. The other two were Olena and Dimitri.

Tears immediatly came to my eyes. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I knew that if I screamed, Isaac wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger to the gun he had held to my back.

I turned my attention back to Dimitri. He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. He was crying. They were looking for me. "This is what that guy I told you about earlier had figured out by spying on them. I knew they would be here" Isaac whispered. I had to think of a way to get Dimitri's attention without letting Isaac know what I was trying to do. "Lets go. I have things for you to do" he said then pulled me off the ground and back the way we came.

As we walked I stomped my foot as hard as I could. The dead leaves crunched under my foot. I looked back at Dimitri. I was trying to get his attention, but it didn't work. Dimitri only looked sad. Dimitri, Olena, and Viktoria were walking back toward teh house. Did he really miss me so much he was crying? "What was that?" Isaac asked

"I told you not a sound"

"I-I tripped" I said. Lucky he believed my lie and just continued walking.

**Dimitri's POV**

When I woke up the next day, I got dressed and was immediatly out the door with Viktoria and our mom. We were going to check out Isaac's most resent home. It was about a half hour away.

Once we were there, I got out of the car and Viktoria circled the house looking for any sign Rose was there. I was going to check inside but the door was locked. The windows were boarded up and there were spider webs everywhere. There was no sign anybody had been here in a while.

I met my mom and Viktoria out back and then fell to my knees. "Where can she be?" I asked to nobody inparticular. Someone started rubbing my back and then said "I don't know, but we won't stop looking." I sighed and then got up.

We started to walk back but I heard something come from behind us. There were a lot of tree's, so it was probably just and animal or something. I didn't bother to look back.

We got back in the car and headed back to the house.

When we got there, we had lunch and started talking about places we could look for Rose.

An hour later we decided we would just drive around and look for any sign of Rose. I couldn't believe we were getting that desprerate.

In the car all I could think about was Rose. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should have fought those men harder and protected her. What about her arm? She had her cast on still. **(He doesn't know that Isaac cut it off when he took Rose) **Was Isaac abusing her like he did with my family? There was no doubt in my mind that he was hurting her.

As soon as I get my Roza back, I'm never letting her go again.

**I have something evil planned for the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Anything you guys think I should add to the story? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: An hour later we decided we would just drive around and look for any sign of Rose. I couldn't believe we were getting that desprerate.

In the car all I could think about was Rose. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should have fought those men harder and protected her. What about her arm? She had her cast on still. Was Isaac abusing her like he did with my family? There was no doubt in my mind that he was hurting her.

As soon as I get my Roza back, I'm never letting her go again.

Chapter 8

**Rose's POV**

When we got back to the house Isaac was hiding me in, he sat me down in a chair and tied my arms to the arm rests. He left the room and a few minutes later he came back out. "Here's what we're going to do now..."

When he told me what he was doing it made me fell terrible. He didn't give me any time to process what I could do. "The only thing your allowed to say is 'Help me'" he said. I just nodded my head trying to fight back the tears. He was going to make me call Dimitri, with a gun to my head. I was only allowed to say 'Help me' and if I said anything else he would pull the trigger.

Isaac dialed Dimitri's number and then held the phone up to my ear. I tryed to hold back my tears but I failed misrablely. Dimitri picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" he said. Hearing his voice made me happy. "Hello?" He said again. I couldn't gather up the courage to say anything. "Hello?" He said for a third time. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Who is this, I don't have time for prank calls." More tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. I knew that he was looking for me and I knew this was hard on him. "You better say something or I will pull the trigger" Isaac said. Dimitri must have heard it because he said "Roza? Roza are you there? Where are you? I swear I'll find you and I swear Isaac you'll pay. I love you so much Roza." Still no words came out of my mouth. I wanted to say so much to him but I didn't want to get shot or for Dimitri to hear me get shot. "Help me" I finally said.

What Isaac did next completely surprised me. He pointed the gun at my leg and pulled the trigger. I screamed as the bullet grazed my leg. Luckily it didn 't go through it though. "Roza!" Dimitri yelled but then Isaac hung up the phone.

**Dimitri's POV**

Once we got back home, we had no clue what to do. We looked everywhere for Rose and couldn't find her anywhere.

My cell phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was an unknown number but I answered it anyway. "Hello?" I said. There was no answer. "Hello?" I said again. There was still no answer. "Who is this, I don't have time for prank calls" I said. I was to worried about Rose to deal with whoever just wanted a laugh. "You better say something or I will pull the trigger" I immediatly knew it was Isaac and Rose was on the phone. "Roza? Roza are you there? Where are you? I swear I'll find you and I swear Isaac you'll pay. I love you so much Roza." I said. I waited for a reply and after a few seconds of silence it came. "Help me" is all she said. It sounded like she had been crying. Those two words shattered my already broken heart.

Suddently there was a loud bang and then I heard Rose scream. I put the pieces together in my head and reliezed he had fired a gun and shot Rose. "Roza!" I screamed into the phone. It was to late, Isaac had hung up. I clutched the phone in my hand, ready to throw it across the room.

I didn't relize that Viktoria was still in the room. "Was that Rose?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said putting my head in my hands.

"What did she say? Is she alright?"

"Help me... and no, I think Isaac shot her because I heard a gun shot and then her scream" by now tears were streaming down my face. Viktoria gave me a quick hug said "We'll find her, I know we will" and then left.

The next few hours were spent thinking about where we could look for Rose that we hadn't checked already. Then something hit me. Isaac had ties with many diffrent companies who have warehouses, abandoned factories, and things along those lines.

I went downstairs and asked my mom about it. "That last one I'm aware of is the one that's about twenty minutes out of town."

"I'm going to go check it out tomorrow"

"Okay, stay safe and call me if you need anything." I nodded and then headed back to my room. I had a mix of good and bad feelings about tomorrow. I hope that it entirley good and I find Rose. I miss her so much. I fell asleep thinking of Rose and us being reunited.

**I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I couldn't think of anything... like at all to write. I really hoped you liked it and I want to thank my friend for helping me with this chapter. I also want to thank my other friend, StarkidDraco, for helping me not only with this story but my other ones too. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**the gentle: Thanks for the Idea! I really liked it and I used it for this chapter. If you have any other ideas I would love to hear them. Thanks again! :D**

Previously: Isaac had ties with many diffrent companies who have warehouses, abandoned factories, and things along those lines.

I went downstairs and asked my mom about it. "That last one I'm aware of is the one that's about twenty minutes out of town."

"I'm going to go check it out tomorrow"

"Okay, stay safe and call me if you need anything." I nodded and then headed back to my room. I had a mix of good and bad feelings about tomorrow. I hope that it entirley good and I find Rose. I miss her so much. I fell asleep thinking of Rose and us being reunited.

Chapter 9

**Isaac's POV**

After our phone call with Dimitri, I brought Rose back to her room. Later that night one of the spys I have told me that Dimitri had figured out I was staying here. Here being an abandoned motel about twenty minutes out of town. Luckily I had several other places to go.

A few hours later I had everything I needed packed into a large bag. I went to go get Rose, who was asleep. I woke her up then tied her hands behind her back. Before I left this place for good I left a note for Dimitri. Oh what plans I had for Rose and Dimitri.

**Dimitri's POV**

When I woke up I changed, went to the kitchen, said bye to everyone and then went to look for Rose. I still had mixed feelings about checking out this place.

It took about half an hour to get there. I got out of the car and walked up to abandoned motel. The windows were borded up and there wer cob webs everywhere. You could see where people had been walking because there were little paths in the dust. That means people have been here. The lobby caught my attention. The lights were flickering. It took some effort but I shoved the door open. Inside there was a single lightbulb hanging from the celing above a desk. On the desk was a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it.

_Dimitri,_

_I have to admit, I'm impressed you found out where I was hiding your beloved Rose. It's to bad that we're not here anymore. I have spys watching and hearing everything you do. That's how I knew that you were comming here. _

_You see Dimitri, I'll always be one step ahead of you. If I were you I would just give up now while I had the chance. Also, keep your eyes peeled for something in the mail. I have to admit, it's going to be fun making. _

_-Isaac_

This note made my blood boil. I was so close, so close to finding Rose but he left here. He could have left ten minutes before I got here and I missed him.

I crumpled the note in my hand and shoved it in my pocket. I walked out of the lobby and back to my car. During the drive home, my mind wouldn't stop thinking about the note. I found where Isaac was but he knew I was coming so he left. He is such a coward. If I found where he was once, then I can do it again. And that part about giving up? There is no way that's going to happen... ever.

When I arrived back at the house I told everyone about what happened. I gave the note to my mom and she read it over a few times. I started to think about other place that Isaac could be hiding.

When I couldn't think of anything, I just went out and started to drive around. I was getting desprete for any clues about where Rose was. By the time I got home it was late, about 10. I went to my room and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Rose's POV**

As soon as Isaac brought me back to the room, I just wanted to fall asleep and luckily it came quickly. But of course I couldn't enjoy anything and I was woken up by Isaac saying we were leaving. I didn't have the energy to argue. He tied my arms behind my back and led me to a car.

After maybe half an hour later Isaac dragged me back out of the car and into a new room. I expected to be tied down to a bed but instead my hands were put in chains and were streched out. My feet were the same, so I kinda looked like a starfish. "I'll be back later." Isaac said. I didn't even bring my head up to look at him.

When Isaac came back in someone was following him. Isaac had the brief case that usually held all of his knives and things and the guy following him held a video camera. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Isaac was going to tape himself torturing me. I had no clue why but I knew it wasn't for a good reason.

Isaac grabbed his choice weapon, a knife, and said "Start recording" The light on the camera turned green and Isaac started to drag the knife along my skin. He started on my sides, and worked his way up. He left a huge gash in my side and cut along the right side of my jaw. It hurt so bad, but I refuse to scream out in pain. But when Isaac dug the tip of the knife into my shoulder, I coudn't help but scream.

Isaac cut down the length of my left arm and then dropped the knife. He punched me a few times in the stomach and my face. I still tryed to stay quiet but I ended up whimpering when he punched me in the stomach. "That's good for now" Isaac said and the guy with the camera stopped recording. Isaac gave me a satisfied smile, grabbed the camera and then walked out of the room.

I felt dizzy and light headed form blood loss and soon I let myself fall unconsious.

**Dimitri's POV**

The next few days were spent looking at old houses, motels, and anything that looked like Isaac could hid Rose. Viktoria and I kept talking about places we could look, just like we are now.

My walked back in the house with a bunch of mail in her hands and a worried look on her face. "Dimitri..." She said. "This is for you, it's from Isaac" And she handed me a small box. I opened it and found a CD.

**That's all for this chapter. I hoped you liked it and I want to thank the gentle again for the idea for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**the gentle: Thanks for the idea! I used it but changed a few parts. :D**

Previously: The next few days were spent looking at old houses, motels, and anything that looked like Isaac could hid Rose. Viktoria and I kept talking about places we could look, just like we are now.

My walked back in the house with a bunch of mail in her hands and a worried look on her face. "Dimitri..." She said. "This is for you, it's from Isaac" And she handed me a small box. I opened it and found a CD.

Chapter 10

**Dimitri's POV**

I stood frozen in my spot. There could be anything on this CD that he sent. I did and didn't want to watch it at the same time.

When I became aware of my surrondings again, I looked up at my mom who was just staring at me. "It's a CD" I told her.

"What do you think is on it?"

"No clue, but I guess I'm going to find out" I told her then went to my room and put the CD in the machine. I didn't want everyone else to see it yet so I did it in the privacay of my room.

My heart was beating so hard it felt like it would explode.

The video started and it showed Rose chained to a wall. That alone made my blood boil and my hatred for Isaac triple. The whole video was him cutting Rose with a knife and hiting her. He looked like he was enjoying doing that to her the whole time. When the video was over, I was so made at Isaac. How could he do those horrible things to my Roza.

I didn't want to sit here when I knew that Isaac was doing those things to Rose. I told my mom that I had another idea of where I could find Rose and that I would be back later and left. I got into my car and drove around thinking of other places she could be. Then it hit me. There was one place that I hadn't checked yet, it was a huge mansion that had gone into forclosure but Isaac had bought a few years ago.

I drove there and when I arrived, I knew that this is where my Roza was.

There were two guys dressed in all black sitting in chairs by the door. I think they were suppose to be guards. The walkway up to the door was about 50 feet so there was no way I could sneak to the door and surprise them. I decided that if I wanted to get in there was no way I could do it quietly so I ran all way to the two guards and punched the first. He was out cold. The second though hit me first in the jaw, I punched him in the stomach and he bent over in pain. Then I punched him in the face and I felt his nose crack. He fell onto the floor and with one more punch he was uncoinsious.

I opened the door to the house and thankfully there was nobody in sight. The place was so big I didn't even know where to start looking for Rose. I decided to go to the left first and went throught the first door I found. Nothing. I went down a hallway and checked every door there. There were about three guys in the last door. I punched one in the gut and when he fell over I kicked his head and he was out. The second was about a foot shorter then me, so one hit in the temple he was unconsious as well. The third, I kneed in the groin and then punched him, he was out now too.

When I couldn't find Rose, I went to the other side of the house and found stairs that went down. I followed them and found two guys guarding a door. They were about my height and looked really strong. I heard a muffled scream and I knew Rose was inside that door.

The first guy hit me in the throat. I punched him back in the face and blood poured out from his nose. I kicked him in the stomach and with another good punch to the face he fell backwards into the other guy. The next guy let the first one fall to the floor and started throwing punches. I dodged them easily and even got in a few punches of my own. I grabbed a hold of his neck in my hands and then pinned him to the wall. I punched him a few times and then he went limp in my hands.

I heard a few more muffled screams come from behind a door. I tried to open it but it was locked. I backed up a bit and then with all the force I could I kicked the door. It fell down and I saw Isaac holding a knife to Rose's throat. "Come any closer and I'll slit her throat" He said. Rose had tears streaming down her face. her clothes were ripped and covered in dry blood. "Roza..." I said. Isaac took a few steps toward me. He was five feet away from me and Rose was just out of my reach. Isaac gave an evil laugh and said. "You've come all this way just to watch the love of your life die" That made me snap. I took one big step toward him and hit him square in the face. He dropped the knife and fell backwards a little. He still held on to Rose though. He moved his arm up so Rose's neck was in the crook of his elbow. He started to choke her and I punched him again. Then I brought my leg up and kicked him in the stomach. Rose's face was turning blue by now. I hit Isaac again and luckliy he fell and he let go of Rose. She fell to the ground. I kicked Isaac on the ground and then punched him again in the face. He went limp and I knew that he was unconsious. Even though he was already out cold I kicked him a few more times for everything he did to my Roza.

I went over to Rose. I kneeled on the ground next to her and pulled her into my lap. I cradeled her in my arms and stroked her hair. She flinched a little when I touched her but when she opened her eyes and saw me she relaxed a little. "Roza I missed you so much. I'm so sorry it took me this long to find you. I love you Roza. I love you so much" I told her and pulled her closer to me. She was shaking in my arms and took a while for her to respond. "I-I love you too Dimitri."

"Let's get you home" I told her then stood up with her in my arms.

I picked Rose up out of the car once we were home. When I walked through the door everyone gasped. "Oh my gosh! You found Rose!" Viktoria screamed.

"Yeah I did" I said smiling down at Rose.

"Why don't you get Rose cleaned up and I'll get her something to eat" My mom said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit" I said and then brought Rose into our room. "Do you want to take a shower?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "I'm really tired though" She said.

"Don't worry about it" I told her. I picked her up and brought her to the bathroom. I started the tub and set Rose down on the edge of it. Her hair was matted and covered in dry blood. She was covered in scars and bruises. Her arm wasn't in her cast anymore either. "How does your arm feel? Can you move it?" I asked her.

"I can, but not my last 3 fingers. Oh and..." she said and then reached into her pocket. She pulled out the engement ring I gave her. We were both smiling

"How did you hide it from him?" I asked. She just shrugged.

After she was cleaned and in her pajama's I brought her back downstairs. There was food set out on the table and Rose and I sat down. She started to eat immediatly.

I was so happy to have her back. I couldn't stop smiling. I loved her so much and I couldn't wait to make her my wife.

**OKay, so thats it for this chapter. Yay! Dimitri found Rose! I have a question for all you reviewers. Should I put rose and dimitri's wedding in this story or make a third story about it? Thanks again the gentle! If you want the wedding in this story idk how much longer it would be but if it's in another story there will only be 2 more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: Her hair was matted and covered in dry blood. She was covered in scars and bruises. Her arm wasn't in her cast anymore either. "How does your arm feel? Can you move it?" I asked her.

"I can, but not my last 3 fingers. Oh and..." she said and then reached into her pocket. She pulled out the engement ring I gave her. We were both smiling

"How did you hide it from him?" I asked. She just shrugged.

After she was cleaned and in her pajama's I brought her back downstairs. There was food set out on the table and Rose and I sat down. She started to eat immediatly.

I was so happy to have her back. I couldn't stop smiling. I loved her so much and I couldn't wait to make her my wife.

Chapter 11

**Rose's POV**

The next day I woke up and I was so happy that I was in Dimitri's arms and not tied to a wall or bed. Dimitri was still asleep and both his arms were wrapped around me tight, pulling me to his chest. I didn't make any attempt to move out of him arms. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

This time when I woke up I saw Dimitri looking at me. When he noticed I was awake he pulled me even closer to him and kissed my forehead. "I love you Roza" Dimitri said then kissed me again.

"I love you too Dimitri" I said once we pulled away. We stayed there with each other for a few minutes then got up and went to the kitchen for something to eat. Olena was already cooking when we got there. She gave Dimitri and I plates filled with food. "Rose you still have that doctors appointment for your arm. I think you should still go. Also, I think I have a way to get Isaac caught."

"Really?" Dimitri and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, he's not the smartest person. I saw the video he sent you Dimitri and his face was in it. That's great evidence to open a case against him and get him thrown in jail"

"So that's what that was for" I mumbled to myself remembering when he taped himself torturing me. "I think that both are a good idea. When is the doctors appointment?" Dimitri said.

"It's today at four."

"Do you want to go Roza?"

"Sure" I shrugged.

"Alright, I'll call them and tell them that you'll be there." Olena said. I nodded. After we were done eating Dimitri and I went back up to our room. I layed down on the bed. Dimitri came over to me and kissed me. "I'm going to take a shower" He told me. Once he was in the bathroom I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Roza. Roza, wake up" Dimitri mumbled. I groaned. "Five more minutes"

"Roza you have to get ready, it's almost time to Igo to your doctors appointment." I reluctantly got out of the bed and changed into some sweat pants and a T-shirt. I leaned into Dimitri's side as we walked toward the car.

When we got the the doctors, she did a bunch of tests on my arm. After debating about it we told her about what happened with Isaac. She checked out the scars and bruises he left and told us that nothing was seriously injured. She said that I would have some permanate scars, and that if my arm had been in the cast the whole time, I probably would be able to move my last 3 fingers. I looked at Dimitri and heard him mutter something in Russian. If I had to guess, I would say it was some pretty colorful launguage.

When the doctor left to finish up something before we could leave police officers walked in. I guess she called the police too from what we told her about Isaac. "We heard that you were kidnapped" said one of them.

"Yeah" Dimitri said.

"Do you have any evidence?" the second one asked. As a responce I pulled the bottom of my shirt up to reveal all the scars and bruises. Dimitri also told them about the video. "If you do want to open a case against him, but I really don't believe Isaac would do such a horrible thing"

**Dimitri's POV**

I can't believe the police officer would say something like that when Rose had the scars to prove that he did suck horrible things to her. "We want to, and we have the evidence to prove he did" I told them.

"Alright" they said then left the room. The doctor walked back in. "Well, I looked for anything we could do for your fingers, there was only one thing. It is possible that after a while you'll regain movement"

"That's good. I hope that will happen" Rose said, I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well if that's all you can go" We said our good bye's and then left.

On the way back home, Rose asked "Do you think I'll be able to move my fingers again?"

"Yes. I do."

"I hope I can" Rose said. She sounded sad.

"I also know that no matter what happens I love you and that Isaac will spend the rest of his misrable life in jail."

"I love you too."

When we got back to the house, it was seven. Dinner was ready, thankfully. Rose and I ate and then went to bed. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. "I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri" she said. I kissed her. When we pulled away. She put her head on my chest and then fell asleep. Not soon after I was asleep too.

**So I want to make the wedding in diffrent story but I can't think of enough to write a whole new story about. I think I'm just going to make the wedding in this story as well as Isaac's trial. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: "I also know that no matter what happens I love you and that Isaac will spend the rest of his misrable life in jail."

"I love you too."

When we got back to the house, it was seven. Dinner was ready, thankfully. Rose and I ate and then went to bed. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. "I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri" she said. I kissed her. When we pulled away. She put her head on my chest and then fell asleep. Not soon after I was asleep too.

Chapter 12

**Dimitri's POV**

I woke up Rose was still asleep with her head burried in my chest. I traced the scar on her jaw line with my finger softly, trying not to wake her up. I looked at the clock and found out it was almost 11. Untangling Rose from my arms, I got out of bed, got dressed and then went back over to Rose. I didn't want her to wake up and me not be there, so I gently shook her awake. She groaned and rolled over. I pressed my lips to hers and immediatly got a reaction out of her. When I broke the kiss I asked. "Are you awake now?"

"Yes" she grumbled and then leaned in to kiss me again. I happily kissed her back.

About an hour later everyone was in the living room listenting to my conversation on the phone. The police had called to ask about the trail we wanted to set up against Isaac. The lady I was on the phone with was asking questions like: Why do you want to start a trail? Do you have proof? Were there injuries? You know, the basics. We had been talking for about twenty minutes before I finally hung up. There was a date set up and I was told that they would inform Isaac of the court date. "When did they say the court date was?" My mom asked.

"Next thursday, they also said that Rose would have to testify and if any of us knew anything we would be witnesses." I said. I could feel Rose tense up when I had mentioned her. Looking over to her I could see her shaking. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her closer to me.

**Rose's POV  
**

When we were all done talking, Dimitri still had his arms around me. I had let my mind think about everything that happened and eventually it ended up on thinking of Lissa. OH MY GOD, LISSA! I haven't talked to her in forever. She would be worried sick. "Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza?"

"I need to call Lissa."

"That's a good idea. Here" He said handing me his phone. I dialed her number and she picked up before the first ring even ended. "DIMITRI TELL ME WHY ROSE WON'T ANSWER MY CALLS!" she bellowed.

"Lissa it's Rose. I'm on his phone."

"Oh my gosh, Rose. Are you okay, you haven't answered me once. Why?"

"Well I'm okay... now." I said.

"What do you mean 'now?'"

"Well, I was kinda... kidnapped." I whispered the last part.

"KIDNAPPED?! Rose why? What happened I want to know everything!" she yelled. I told her about everthing. From the moment in the park, to now. Dimitri held me the whole time, I don't know what I would do with out him. She was worried, more worried than I thought she would be. "That's horrible. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes Lissa, I'm okay now. Dimitri came and saved me, I went to the doctors, and the court case is on Thurday. We'll be back in a few weeks."

"Okay, I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, Bye"

"Bye" she said then hung up. I handed Dimitri back his phone. He took it then stood up and pulled me with him. "I think that you need a break, some time to relax."

"How am I going t-" I was cut off by him leaning down and kissing me. I, of course, kissed him back but pulled away soon to finish my sentence. "How am I going to do that?" I asked.

"Come with me. I have the perfect Idea." He said. I followed him out the front door and into his car. "Were are we going?" I asked.

"Well first we are going to get something to eat, and then we are going to do something fun."

**Dimitri's POV**

"And what is it that's fun?" Rose asked.

"No clue, but I'll think of something." I said.

I stopped at one of my favorite resturants. We both pigged out on desserts and milkshakes. The whole time Neither I or Rose stopped smiling. I thought about places to go and came up with something really cheesy but something we've only done once before, but it was also one of my favorite dates with Rose. "So where are we going?" Rose asked when we got back into the car. "To a carnaval, it's about 45 minutes away and it's always open. So that's were we're going."

"You that date we went on was my favorite?" she asked.

"It's mine too." I told her with a smile.

When we got there we got even more junk food. We shared french fries and funnel cake. We were about to get on one of those rides that spins around and you sit in swings, but I didn't realize that the seats were so small. Long story short, my 6'7" body wouldn't fit in the swing, so we ended up skipping that ride. Rose wouldn't stop laughing.

Next up was some games. We did a game where you took darts and threw them at balloons, skiiball, and a shooting game, where I won Rose a giant stuffed teddybear. We went on the farris wheel, and kissed at the top like people do in all those romantic movies.

Once we got back home it was late. "That was really fun. I needed that. Thank you Dimitri." Rose said.

"Anything for you Roza." I said then kissed her. We went inside, changed into pajama's and went to bed. "Good night Roza. I love you."

"Night Dimitri. Love you Too" Rose said. Then we both drifted off to sleep.

**I know it took forever to update. But I have good news! If you want me to do a third part, then I came up with an idea. I can't tell you what it is because it would ruin the end of this story, but if you want a third part, tell me and I'll post the summary in the authors note in the last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. AN: Please Read

A/N:

I know, I hate authors notes with a passion but I needed to put this up. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm trying to work on it whenever I can, but I've been sick all week. Like so sick that I didn't go to school for the whole week. I was going to work on the story but all my makeup work kept on piling up, and now I have a ridiculous amount. Also I have no clue on what to write next in this story.

One final thing, I want to know if you want me to do a third part. I need to know before I finish this story because if I do, do a third part then it will affect the ending of this story.

I'll try and update by the end of the week.

Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please tell me what you want!


	14. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: Once we got back home it was late. "That was really fun. I needed that. Thank you Dimitri." Rose said.

"Anything for you Roza." I said then kissed her. We went inside, changed into pajama's and went to bed. "Good night Roza. I love you."

"Night Dimitri. Love you Too" Rose said. Then we both drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 13

**Dimitri's POV**

I woke up to see Rose moaning in her sleep and mumbling things like 'no' and 'stop'. "Roza." I whispered into her ear. She didn't wake so I began to shake her a little. She still didn't wake up so, I sat up in the bed and pulled her onto my lap. I shook her a little bit more, trying to get her to wake up. "Roza, wake up. It's just a dream" I said into her ear. I stoked her cheek with my hand and shook her once more, before she woke up. I whispered to her in russian.

Once she calmed down, she wiggled out of my arms and kissed me. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"I'm fine now" she shook her head. "I don't really want to talk about it." I nodded, pulled her toward me and then planted a kiss on her forehead. "Go back to sleep" I said pulling her down with me. She rested her head on my chest and we both fell back asleep.

**The day before the trail**

**Rose's POV**

Tomorrow is it. The big day. I'm freaking out. Lissa had suprised me by coming to Russia. She and Christain had come two days ago and she embraced me in a bone crushing hug for about an hour. She checked me over about ten times to make sure I was okay and asked a ton of questions. When she finally fell asleep, I let out a huge sigh of relief. I love her to death, but that was a lot to deal with.

All of us were trying to relax a little because of all the stress lately so Me, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian were having a movie marathon. We all picked out a few movies, we watched all of Lissa's choices, one of mine and christians and that only left Dimitri. Of course all of his choices were westerns and no one but him was paying any attention to the movie. I was lost in my thoughts, chewing away at the popcorn in my lap.

I didn't even relize I fell asleep until Lissa screamed, making me jump about fifteen feet in the air, knocking the popcorn out of my lap and all over Dimitri and I in the process. "What the hell?!" I yelled at her. Christian was busy laughing at me while Lissa explain that they were watching a horror movie.

I looked at the clock. 8:45. I was still tired so I just laid back down in the popcorn. "I think we should go to bed." Dimitri said.

"mmhmm" I mumbled. He chuckled a bit, then picked me up. "I'll clean up the popcorn, see you guys tommorrow." Lissa said. We all mumbled our 'good nights' and soon enough we were in our beds, asleep.

The next moring I woke up to the feeling of lips on mine. I automatically knew they were Dimitri's and gave in to the kiss. I groaned once we pulled away from each other. "We have to get up Roza."

"I don't wanna get up." I whined.

"common, we can't be late." He said. I pulled the blankets up over my head. The covers were soon taken away by a certain russian. I groaned again and sat up in bed, glaring at Dimitri who held the blanket under his arm. Reluctantly I climbed out of bed, brushed my teeth and hair, put makeup on and got dressed.

To say I was nervous about the trail would be the understatement of the year. I was beyond nervous, so nervous that I was shaking. I had a death grip on Dimitri's hand. "Roza, relax everything will be okay" Dimitri said.

"I can't help but be nervous Dimitri."

"I feel so bad about what happened. I'm so sorry Roza."

"It's not your fault Dimitri. Let's just get in there and get this overwith. The sooner the better."

"I agree. Common." He said, pulling on my arm a little. I followed him into the large building where we would come face to face with a man we both hated.

Once inside the court room, we all took our seats. We were waiting for about ten minutes before we heard a loud bang then another and then three police officers rush into the room. One of them was clutching his left arm, which was covered in blood. "We have a problem" One of the cops said. He turned his attention the officer who was bleeding. He tore the sleeve off his shirt, and wrapped the other officers arm with it. "It's Isaac. He shot two cops then ran off. We don't know were he is."

**Hello to all my wonderful readers! Sooooo lets get down to buisness, all the reveiws I got for the A/N said that they wanted a third part so I will be doing a third. I know I know, Im wonderfully amazing, YOUR WELCOME! So for this story well there is only one more chapter after this one. I'm kinda sad it's gonna end, but totally excited that there is another one after this. I have the next parts summary, i'll write it in the next chapters A/N. IF ANYONE HAS SOMETHING THEY WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE THIRD AND FINAL PART TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS. I'm going to try and stick to my idea, but I'll incorporate as much as I can that you guys want. I hoped you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

Previously: Once inside the court room, we all took our seats. We were waiting for about ten minutes before we heard a loud bang then another and then three police officers rush into the room. One of them was clutching his left arm, which was covered in blood. "We have a problem" One of the cops said. He turned his attention the officer who was bleeding. He tore the sleeve off his shirt, and wrapped the other officers arm with it. "It's Isaac. He shot two cops then ran off. We don't know were he is."

Chapter 14

**Rose's POV**

It was like everything was in slow motion. How could this happen? My breathing started to become harder. Dimitri noticed and pulled me to the back of the room, where we sat down. He pulled me into his arms and started to whisper into my ear in russian. I couldn't understand a word, for all I knew he could be swearing, but it calmed me down.

The next few hours consisted of a lot of questions asked, the whole building on a lockdown and Dimitri helpimg me not to have a breakdown. We were sitting, well more like half sitting half laying down on the hard metal bench. I had almost fallen asleep countless times, but the door opening and closing every few minutes, kept me awake.

"Roza?" Dimitri said. "Roza, wake up." wait I had fallen asleep? "Roza, we can go now." Dimitri said. Suddenly I was being picked up. I opened my eyes and looked at Dimitri. "Oh, so now you wake up?" I laughed a little.

Once we were outside, the sun was setting, there was police tape up, there were paramedics making sure people were okay, and there were helicopters circling the building.

I heard Dimitri take in a big breath. "Roza, are you okay?"

"No... Honestly Dimitri, I'm scared."

"You know Roza, I love you so much. When Isaac had you, I was a mess. Everyday I went out looking for you. My family was a big help, but without you... I couldn't handle it. I do everything I can to protect you Roza. Nothing will every happen to you again."

"I believe you Dimitri. I love you too."

**Well you guys, that's it for this story. I'll try and post the first chapter of the third part by monday. HERE'S THE SUMMARY: First was the accident, then the kidnapping, and now Isaac is on the run. Isaac escaped the trial and now is on the run and wants revenge. Rose and Dimitri are trying to plan their wedding and start their own family but with Isaac's constant threats how will any of that be possible? I can't think of a name for it, any suggestions? One last thing, when I post the first chapter of the next story, I'll post another chapter on this story except it won't be a chapter, it'll tell you the next story is up. I know that this chapter was RRREEEAAALLLYYY short, but it was the end and I needed a place to start the next part. I hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVEIW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Guess what... THE THIRD PART IS UP!**

**YAY! I'm really excited for this story. It's called 'Stronger Together'**

**Summary:**

First was the accident, then the kidnapping, and now Isaac is on the run. Isaac escaped the trial and now is on the run and wants revenge. Rose and Dimitri are trying to plan their wedding and start their own family but with Isaac's constant threats how will any of that be possible? The THIRD and FINAL part to my trilogy. 

**I'm working on my grammar, spelling, and detail so please bare with me on that stuff. When I finish the story, I will go back to the other stories and rewrite them. I'm NOT changing anything that happens in the stories, I'm just going to add more detail and fix my grammar and spelling. **

**Now my lovely readers, go and start reading Stronger Together.**


End file.
